Between the Scenes
by KellethMetheus
Summary: What happened between the ZPM scene and the Fishing scene in Mobieus. These are my thoughts...


Author's note: Here is the second of my short stories. Enjoy this one and let me know your thoughts. ~Kelleth~

Thank you to Judyhild and SGMouse for looking over this one.

This one takes place in the at the end of Moebius between the scene where they talk about the ZPM and how they got it and when Jack and Sam are on the dock at the cabin. How did they get there and what happened in that space of time? Find out my thoughts.**

* * *

Between the Scenes**

Sam reached out to pick up the ZPM, "OK, I'm gonna get this up to the lab for analysis".

Jack reached out taking the ZPM from Sam, "No! I'll take it. There's a whole room full of geeks up there just dyin' to get their hands on this. You've got packin' to do!"

He made little motions with his hands and Sam left with only a short look of longing at the new device.

Once she was gone he handed it to Teal'c, Jack said, "Take this up to the geeks I have some calls to make before I head off to the land of blue sky waters."

Whistling his tuneless song, and with his hands shoved into his pockets, Jack headed to his office and closed the door. He wanted to get this done quickly so that he could get home and pack his stuff.

He had almost waded through the sea of paper work that had covered his desk when Walter knocked on the door, "General, I know that you're leaving soon, but this stack is important and it needs your attention."

He handed Jack a pile of papers and ducked out again as though he was afraid of reprisals for giving the General more paperwork when he was about to leave.

Jack separated the stack into two piles. Stuff that he needed to deal with now and stuff that could wait indefinitely, for all he cared. What did it matter what kind of potatoes the commissary got? The last paper however, surprised him.

There, in black and white, a transfer request from Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter. She wanted to go to Area 51. He wasn't totally surprised by the move. Cassie was at University not far from Groom Lake and she wasn't doing well. She missed Janet and having Sam closer would help.

Getting to his feet, he walked over to the window and stared out into the briefing room. Hands in his pockets, Jack rocked back on his heels as an idea entered his mind.

Sitting down again, he lifted the receiver and put it back down again. Should he really do that? Was he over stepping his bounds? Was this what Sam would want? She broke up with that short stumpy guy, but was it for him or for her? There was too much unsaid between them. There always had been.

With a deep breath, Jack took the plunge. It was time to put up or shut up. He was done dancing around this. He had almost lost her to another man, and he wasn't going to stand by and watch it happen again.

He lifted the phone from its cradle and made a call to General Miller at Area 51. Miller could have Carter, but not until Jack married her. It was time to open that room up and let everything out.

The call was short and everything was arranged in a matter of minutes. Jack received the orders by email and he printed out a copy for Sam. Placing them in an envelope, he stopped and picked up a piece of his stationary and quickly wrote a short note to accompany the orders.

That done, he sealed the envelope and called to an airman. "I need this delivered to Colonel Carter, she is leaving for vacation and she needs it before she goes."

The young man saluted and took the letter.

Jack leaned back in his chair and wondered how the boot would fall.

* * *

Sam was bustling around her small house gathering the things she would need for her week at the cabin with Jack as she cross them off the list she had made in her head.

A sense of peace filled her. This was right, it was time for them to do this. They had shut everything up in that room but it had never stayed there. Too many times and on too many occasions their feelings leaked out. Tantalizing them with what 'could be'.

She was almost done packing when there was a knock at the door. Curious to see who it was, Sam crossed to the door.

Hesitating for a moment, could it be Pete again? He had come by after her father's funeral to try once more to get her to come back to him. She had politely told him no and to stop coming over.

The fact that Pete now lived in Colorado Springs was one of the reasons she wanted to leave the SGC. Now that the war was over, she needed a clean break. Cassie needed her and she also needed time to think about what to do about Jack. Did she really want to move forward or just stay in neutral?

Jack had promised to be there always, but what did that mean? It was a promise that could mean so many things, a friend or lover and all the ways in between.

The doorbell rang again and Sam took a deep breath and looked in the peep hole. A fresh faced airman stood on her doorstep. Letting the tension flow out of her, Sam opened the door.

"Colonel Carter, ma'am, General O'Neill asked me to bring this to you." The boy saluted and Sam returned the gesture taking the envelope.

"Sam," was all that was written on the front of the envelope in Jack's scrawling hand. Slowly she turned it over and wondered what could be inside. Knowing that staring at the thing would not give her any answers, she slid her thumb beneath the flap.

Drawing out the papers, Sam let out a small gasp. She was effectively being transferred to Area 51 beginning today at 1200. Sam looked up at the clock, that was three minutes ago. She was no longer under Jack's command. What did that mean? Did he want to get rid of her? Was he hurt by her wanting to leave? Shifting through the papers she read his note.

_

* * *

Sam,_

_So much has happened between us. I want you to know that I meant it when I said that I would be there for you always. I'm waiting for you and I always will be. For a while I was able to pretend that I was happy, but like you, I was only going through the motions. I can't pretend any more. Still, it's up to you. You must make the choice about where you want to take this._

_Waiting for you,_

_Jack_

* * *

Stunned, she had to read it again.

The papers slipped through her slack fingers. She was wondering what he wanted and well . . . there it was in black and white.

Suddenly she was very scared. What if it didn't work out? What if he wasn't saying what she thought he was? She grabbed the letter from the floor and read it again to make sure. No, he had all but said that he loved her and wanted to be with her.

Sam's eyes fell on the two pictures on her mantel. One was of her father and the other was of SG-1. Her father had known how she felt about Jack and his last words to her had been to tell her to _be happy_ and the way to that happiness was Jack.

Her father had always known her better than she knew herself. He knew what scared her and why she hesitated, but all that didn't matter anymore.

She could stay in neutral or she could reach out and take the happiness that she wanted. She could have her _always_ with Jack. This was her last chance. If she walked away now, it would be forever. Jack was not a man to put himself forward only to be slapped down again and again.

It was time for a leap of faith and to see if they could find _always_.

* * *

Ever since he arrived home, Jack had been feeling restless. His duffle bag lay on his bed half packed, because his mind kept wandering to Sam. What was she doing? What had she thought about his note? Questions swirled around his head without any answers.

He found himself standing on the back deck with a drink half finished when Sam pulled in beside his truck.

Why would she park back there? She always parked out front, appearances were important to her. Or maybe, was she leaving her car there while they were up at the cabin?

A shiver of fear passed through him, what was she here for? Was he a dead man walking or did she have other reasons. He wanted to run but he didn't move as she stepped from the car.

* * *

Getting to her feet, Sam hesitated. She didn't expect him to be standing there on the deck when she arrived. He was dressed casually in khaki pants and a black t-shirt. His hair chaotic, as though he had been running his fingers through it. Her heart beat faster as she closed the car door. Her palms are sweaty and she realized that this was going to be harder than she had first thought.

Sam had made the choice to date Pete, _she_ was the one who moved on without him. Part of her thought that Jack had stopped '_caring about her more that he was supposed to,' _a long time ago. He never gave her a clue that he still felt that way, not until there was Pete . . . or so she thought.

Now she could see a million different times that he had shown her how he felt, but she had been too blind to see it o maybe she just hadn't wanted to see them.

They were small things that showed he was watching her to see how she was doing. Visits to her lab with blue Jell-o to listen to her babble . . . A kind word when she needed the encouragement, or just one of his bad jokes to make her smile when it looked like all was lost.

Looking up at the deck, she could see that he still hadn't moved. His drink was held loosely in his fingers. He was still waiting for her, he always had been.

* * *

Jack watched her, wishing he knew what was going on. They stood there, staring at each other across the yard, each afraid to move. His hands ached to hold her. Not in some short little hug of comfort, but an embrace that would be the beginning of something . . . not the end.

He could see the emotions play across her face and he wished that she would stop punishing herself. She made a choice, it was not the right one for her, but she thought it was at the time. He couldn't begrudge her happiness, if she truly thought she could find it with someone else.

No, he didn't blame her for Pete in the slightest. He was an old man and she was still young and beautiful. But she _was_ here, did that mean that she had chosen him?

* * *

Taking a deep breath, she crossed to the rear of the car, pulling her bag from the trunk. Pausing to lock the car she headed toward him, knowing that this moment will be the beginning or the end of her happiness. With each step more determined than the last, she stopped just in front of him and dropped the bag at her feet.

Slowly she reached up and touched his face. It was rough with his five o'clock shadow.

"Jack?" she tests his name on her lips.

He still didn't move as he followed her lead. He had told her that she would have to make the first move and he would stand by it.

Her hand traveled up his cheek into his hair, the other hand trailed gently across his chest. Leaning into him she brought his head down to meet her lips. Just before they touched she whispered, "I'm home."

His arms wrapped around her, pulling her close and kissing her. And he knew then, that this was right. Right . . . because at this moment, he was home too.

A few minutes later they both stepped back, both breathing hard. Sam put her head on his chest, relaxing as she listened to his heart beat.

"Jack, I'm sorry I was selfish. For what I did to you and Pete . . ."

Grabbing her shoulders, he leaned away from her, "Stop it. There is nothing to apologize for. If you apologize, so will I. I have so many things to tell you I'm sorry for, we'll be here for an eternity. So apology accepted, if you accept mine for . . . well everything that I have ever done."

Sam couldn't help but smile, that was so Jack.

"Done." And she laid her head back down on his chest smiling. They stayed that way for a while and then Sam remembered the call she made before she left her house.

"I had an interesting conversation with Daniel. Jack, did you know that we are married?" her hand traveled up to his hair again.

Still reeling from the fact that she was here, Jack hadn't really been listening to what she was saying and so he had to replay her words over in his head, "What?"

"Daniel said that we've been married for over eight years now. The day I was traded to Turgen and you gave him your gun for me. That married us in their eyes. Actually its binding on earth as well. Daniel could explain it better to you, but the fact is, I want my wedding night. It's long over due."

Jack swallowed, "Are you sure about this? I mean you have had a crazy week or two. We thought we lost Daniel, but he showed up again. You _did_ loose your dad _and_ you broke up with Pete." He sighed, "Sam, it's not that I don't want to, but I don't want you to rush into anything that you're not ready for. That you might regret."

"I have never been more sure of anything in my life. Jack, we have fought this for so long and I'm tired of fighting. I love you and I want you. I'm not on the rebound from Pete, you're not going to be that kind of relationship. Pete was a rebound from you and I never should have given up. I should have had faith in us." She ended her words with a toe curling kiss.

A few minutes later, Jack pulled back, his heart was racing and he needed to be sure that she was ready. Because once he had Sam Carter in his life, there was no way he would let her go.

Fisting her hair, he tilted her head so she could look him in the eyes. He searched her baby blues for any signs of doubt.

"You're sure about this." It was not a question and his voice held a bit of awe. That she really wanted this as much as he did. "I meant what I said. This is always and forever. No more running, Sam. I won't let you.

She stared into his brown eyes not flinching at all, "Yes, Jack," was all she said.

"Good! Then follow me." He took her hand and lead her into the house.

* * *

Standing in Jack's bedroom for the first time, Sam looked around.

Jack took her hand, "Samantha Carter, I love you and I promise to do so until the day I die. I won't leave you and I will try not to hurt you."

From his pocket, Jack took an old battered ring box, "This was my grandmother's. I would be honored it you would wear it until I can get you your own."

Sam stared at the ring unsure what to say. The ring was a Victorian antique style diamond ring in 18ct yellow gold. The scrolled half hoop ring is set with five Victorian/Old-cut diamonds set between pairs of diamond points.

Holding out her hand she let Jack slip the ring onto her finger, "Jonathan O'Neill, I have loved you for such a long time, that I can't remember when I started. You have been with me through hell and back, and I give you my heart to hold until they day I die."

She looked down and the ring on her finger, "Can I keep this one? It is beautiful."

A wonderful smile crossed Jack's face, "I have no problem with that, Mrs. O'Neill." and then he swept her up in his arms and kicked the door closed.

* * *

The next morning, they drove up to the cabin. It was a long drive, but since they were together, neither of them noticed. Jack stopped at the usual places along the way and showed Sam that part of his life.

Sam, on the other hand, had never thought of herself as a middle seat girl, but that was her preferred place while she rode in Jack's truck, with his arm around her, the other hand on the wheel.

She couldn't help but study the ring on her hand. Eventually they would have a ceremony, but for now, their off world marriage would have to do. It was enough for her and it seemed it was for Jack as well.

They had the whole day alone together at the cabin before Daniel arrived with Teal'c. The Jaffa had a few things to deal with on Dakara before he was free to leave. The two friends stayed for a couple of days and then left the newlyweds alone for the rest of the week.

Much too soon, the week came to an end and they started the long drive home again. When Jack pulled into his driveway, General Hammond was waiting for them.

The older general offered Jack his hand, "Jack, I have a big favor to ask. My heath is declining and I need you to take my position at Home World Security. The President agrees with my recommendation, but I need to know if you want the job before I put through the paper work."

Jack looked back at Sam who was still in the truck. He knew that she had heard every word. With a sad smile on her face she gave him a nod. Turning back to George, Jack held out his hand. "I'm your man."

By the end of the night, Jack was on his way to DC and Sam was on her way to Area 51. The whole country lay between them, but they knew how the other felt, so they had no fears about the future because now they had always.

* * *

_There you have it my opinion of what could have happen or maybe what should have happened between those scenes and after. If you liked it let me know._

_ I love too hear from you. ~Kelleth~  
_


End file.
